


Heat and Rut

by TigerMultiverse



Series: ZoSan [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Claiming Bites, Devil Fruit, Dry Humping, Gay Sex, Gen, Gentle Sex, Hot Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, NOT OMEGAVERSE, Neck Kissing, Pregnant Sanji, Rough Sex, Rutting, Soft Roronoa Zoro, hot kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: Sanji and Zoro are hit by a strange Devil Fruit.(I’m bad a summaries)
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: ZoSan [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569952
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Heat and Rut

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Omega Allure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562807) by [SaltywithSarcasm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltywithSarcasm/pseuds/SaltywithSarcasm). 
  * Inspired by [In a Rut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490242) by [SaltywithSarcasm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltywithSarcasm/pseuds/SaltywithSarcasm). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Sanji!

Zoro peeled his eye open and almost immediately closed it. The swordsman took a moment to collect himself before fully opening his good eye. Everything was blurry, but Zoro could faintly make out the ceiling of the Thousand Sunny's infirmary, the light swaying and everything was quiet. Zoro couldn’t sense anyone nearby, and he could faintly feel that he was still dressed, but there were some bandages on his body. 

Zoro was confused. His body was heavy and his memory was hazy. He couldn’t remember what happened, or how he got here. The last thing he remembers was him and the cook shopping and…

_ The cook…Sanji… _

Zoro shot up from the bed but then a sudden wave of pain and exhaustion shot through him, causing him to groan. 

The door to the infirmary opened and in walked Morgan, who looked surprised and worried upon seeing Zoro awake. “Zoro! You're awake!” The alchemist rushed over to the swordsman’s side, placing her gloved hands in his shoulders and gently laid him back down. “Lay down, you’re still hurt.” 

Reluctantly, Zoro laid down with a quiet wince. Morgan checked him over for a couple of minutes before deeming him fine. 

“You’re okay now. Nothings bad anymore.” Morgan said as Zoro sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. “But don’t do anything extreme, you’re still healing.” 

Zoro nodded, laying his hand on his aching head. “Okay. What happened?” He asked. 

“You don’t remember?”

“The only thing I remember is me and the cook were shopping and…” Zoro trailed off, his eye-widening as he remembered Sanji. “The cook! Where is he?!” Zoro tried to stand but was stopped by Morgan. 

“Wait, stop! Don’t move so suddenly! You might open your wounds!” Morgan said firmly, pushing him to sit back down on the bed. She then kneeled down to be at his eye level. “Sanji is…” Morgan looked to the side like she didn’t know how to explain. “He’s alright, not injured but…”

“…but what?” 

“You guys got attacked by some bounty hunter and his friends. He surprised you both and tried to capture you, he knocked you out and Sanji got hit by his Devil Fruit. He went unconscious also, but when he woke up he was experiencing certain… _ symptoms.” _ Morgan mumbled, her cheeks going red. 

“What symptoms?” Zoro asked. 

“Sanji went into…something called  _ heat. _ Something only certain animals go into.” She began explaining. Cheeks going redder. “It’s a period in the sexual cycle of female mammals, ready to accept a male and to mate.”

Stunned silence. Morgan was avoiding Zoro’s eye, clearly embarrassed, while the swordsman was looking at her in shock. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Zoro spoke. 

“Is he…okay?” He almost whispered. 

Morgan nodded before stopping. “Kinda. Chopper and I took him to an Inn and rented a private room. The others are somewhere on the island and Chopper went to look for something.” Morgan sighed, closing her eyes and running a hand through her hair. “The heat could last for a while, so Chopper is trying to find something to stop it.” Morgan opened her eyes, finally looking into Zoro’s grey one. When she spoke again, her voice was filled with seriousness. “We believe this heat is causing Sanji pain.” 

Zoro’s body almost went cold. His hands tightened into fists as his memories finally came back. He and Sanji were fighting back to back, they were separated.

Zoro tried to get back to the cook but was cut off, he managed to get to Sanji and tried to shield him from the bounty hunters Devil Fruit power, but they both fell to the ground when they got hit. Despite doing his best, Zoro couldn’t help but think this was his  _ fault _ . If he had been faster, stronger, then… How can he be the world’s greatest swordsman if he can't protect someone so very important to him? 

“How can we stop the heat?” Zoro asked, his tone gruff and eye hard.

If Morgan was any other person, she would be scared shitless at the Demon in front of her, but she knew Zoro, and nothing about Zoro scared her. 

“I don’t think medicine will help. Sanji needs to…mate with someone to stop the heat.” She mumbled again, but Zoro heard her loud and clear. 

“I’ll do it.”

Morgan’s gaze snapped from the floor and up to Zoro’s eye. He was dead serious. “It’s my fault he’s like that in the first place. So I’ll help him however I can.” 

Morgan stared at Zoro for a long moment before nodding, standing up and pulling Zoro with her. “I know you will. Come on.” 

The two walked through the small town and to the Inn. During the walk, Zoro kept thinking back to before they were attacked. He and Sanji were talking about something, and Sanji smiled. He always loved Sanji’s smile, it lit up any room and made him look even more breathtaking. Zoro had liked Sanji for some time, before their 2 years of training. He doesn’t know when it started, all he knows is that he loves Sanji. He would give anything for Sanji, give anything to Sanji. 

Years ago, he would never have thought he would fall in love like in those stupid cliche kids’ books, but, here he is. 

In retrospect it kinda made him feel stupid. 

Before he knew it, they arrived at the Inn. It was pretty nice but not too big. Morgan led him down the halls and to a different building of the Inn, to Sanji’s room. It was a few feet away from everyone else so as to not catch attention. Before Zoro could go in, Morgan placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him firmly in the eye.

“Zoro, listen. I know your pining for Sanji, I’m not stupid.” She deadpanned while Zoro’s face went red. “But right now, Sanji needs your help. So…try not to get both of your hearts broken and just confess. Okay?” 

Zoro nodded, watching with a red face as Morgan turned and went to find the others. He then turned back to the door and stared at it for what seemed like hours, until he finally got the courage to open it. He walked in and closed the door behind him, locking it to make sure no one came in. As soon as he walked in, the swordsman was immediately assaulted by this amazing  _ scent  _ in the room. It smelled like rain, cinnamon, honey, vanilla, and cigarettes, and  _ god  _ it made Zoro’s chest tighten.

The room was dim, but Zoro was able to make out the figure on the bed. 

Sanji was laying on his side, fully dressed but his shoes and jacket were gone, his back was to Zoro and he was trembling in what Zoro perceived as pain. He was taking deep, shaking breaths as waves of heat pushed through him. 

Zoro stared at the small form before taking his boots off and quietly walking over to the cook. Zoro walked to the bedside, where Sanji was facing, and kneeled down so he was at level with Sanji’s closed eyes. The cook's face was flushed red and masked with sweat. 

“Cook.” Sanji flinched at Zoro’s voice, opening his eyes to reveal hazy blue eyes as he stared at Zoro in shock. 

“Z…Zoro…?” Sanji panted, his eyes not focusing on Zoro’s face, but more just in his general direction. It seemed like Sanji couldn’t fully focus on anything around him that well. “Wh-what are you…doing here?” 

“Morgan told me what happened. I came to see you.” Zoro said, his one grey eye boring into Sanji’s hazy blue ones. 

“…w…why?” Sanji whispered.

“…because I want to help you.”

Sanji stared at Zoro for a time, tears filling his eyes before they spilled down his flushed cheeks and onto his hair and the bed. 

“Really?” Sanji’s voice was so small it hurt Zoro.

“Yes. Sanji, let me help you.” Zoro leaned forward, gently laying his rough hand on Sanji’s soft cheek. 

His grey eye was filled with such love and passion for Sanji, the cook thought he would die. Sanji stared at the swordsman for a minute before surging forward and wrapping his arms around Zoro’s broad neck, kissing him in desperation and love. 

Zoro froze before completely relaxing and wrapping his own arms around Sanji’s waist, pulling him close. The cook's scent completely overwhelmed him, making him  _ want  _ the cook, but he controlled himself.

The swordsman leaned forward, forcing Sanji to lay back on the bed as they continued kissing passionately. Zoro settled between Sanji’s powerful legs and held his waist as Sanji held onto his neck tightly. Their throbbing erections pressed together, they moaned against each other’s lips. 

The two separated, breathing heavily as they stared into each other’s eyes. Zoro leaned back and took off his green robe, leaving his broad chest bare. 

Sanji laid panting as he looked at Zoro’s handsome, scared chest, briefly remembering when the swordsman got that scar. Sanji was snapped out of his daydream when Zoro ran his hands down the cook's thighs, making Sanji moan quietly and arch his back slightly. 

Sanji’s usually sturdy hand shook as he scrambled to dispose of his tie, fumbling with the knot. Before he could try and unbutton his dress shirt, Zoro grabbed his shaking hands and pinned them down next to Sanji’s head, staring intently into his beautiful blue eyes. 

“Z-Zoro?” Sanji stuttered, chest heaving, and face red. 

“Sanji,” the cook shuddered at Zoro’s husky voice. “Do you want this?” 

“Huh?”

“Do…do you want this? Because, if you don’t, I won’t force you.” Zoro said, his tone serious but gentle. Sanji looked into Zoro’s eye, a warm feeling blooming in his chest. 

“Y-yes. I-I want this Zoro. I want you.” 

Zoro nodded, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest as he leaned down and gently kissed Sanji, releasing his hands and unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Sanji’s hands grasped the pillows next to his head, nervousness beginning to build up as Zoro finally opened his shirt and took it off. The great swordsman stared at his bare chest for a moment before leaning down and giving a tentative kiss to the spot right on where Sanji’s heart should be. Sanji gasped, closing his eyes as his back arched off the bed and into Zoro’s lips. The swordsman continued down Sanji’s chest to his stomach, lingering on the hips of his slim waist with kisses and bites, making Sanji moan louder. 

Then, Zoro got to his pants, looking up at Sanji for confirmation before continuing. The cook looked down at Zoro then nodded. The swordsman unbuttoned Sanji’s pants and dragged them down his legs before throwing them over somewhere. Now, he was staring at Sanji’s briefs, where his throbbing erection was trying to get out. Zoro grabbed his boxers and quickly disposed of them, prompting Sanji to let out a gasp when his hard member was met with the cold temp of the room. 

Zoro could see that Sanji was nervous, so he gently began kissing the insides of Sanji’s thighs and rubbing them in a comforting manner. Sanji jumped slightly at the first kiss but slowly relaxed as the swordsman kissed and rubbed his thighs and hips. Sanji began to moan softly when Zoro began to suck and bite his thighs, the cook's hands gripped the bedding and his blue eyes struggled to stay open. 

Finally, Zoro took Sanji’s hard member in his hot mouth, moving the cook’s legs to go over his broad shoulders as he took  _ more  _ of Sanji. The cook moaned loudly as the swordsman sucked him off. It felt so good. Sanji had never felt this good before. And, if he was being honest, he had dreamed about this moment for years. Now, here he was, ready to completely give himself up for the great swordsman. 

After a few minutes, Sanji could feel a warm pool at the bottom of his stomach and he faintly realized that he was about to come. He tried to tell Zoro to pull off, but the swordsman held firm, pining his hips down and sucking harder on his cock. 

“Z-Zoro…I’m…I’m gonna-gonna…” Sanji panted, trying to form a sentence but was cut off by his own moan. 

The swordsman hummed, further adding to the pleasure as he gripped Sanji’s hips tighter and sucked harder, wanting the cook to come in his mouth. Sanji moaned loudly as he finally released into Zoro’s mouth. 

The cook laid there panting, one hand gripping the bed sheets while the other was thrown over his eyes. 

“Sanji…” Zoro husked, sending shivers down Sanji’s spine. The swordsman leaned over between the cook's legs and gently braced himself over Sanji with one arm while the other took the hand covering his blue eyes and held it. 

Sanji’s eyes were glossy and glazed over like he couldn’t focus on Zoro that well. The swordsman leaned down and gently kissed Sanji, closing his eye as his hand creased his side down to his thigh gently. Sanji closed his own blue eyes and moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Zoro’s neck as he deepened the kiss. 

Without breaking the kiss, Zoro reached over to the table and opened the drawer, taking out a small bottle of lube. 

He coated his fingers with a good amount of lube before gently prodding Sanji’s entrance with one finger before gently pressing in. Sanji tensed, breaking the kiss to turn his head to the side as he panted. 

Zoro groaned quietly, leaning his forehead against Sanji’s sweat coated neck as his finger was buried in Sanji’s tight, wet heat. He thrust his finger a few times before adding a second, Sanji moaned loudly as he tensed around Zoro’s fingers. After a few moments, he relaxed and allowed Zoro to continue opening up Sanji’s hole. Soon, he added a third finger and began thrusting faster. 

Sanji moaned louder, gripping the sheets tightly as the swordsman continued opening his entrance. After a few minutes of prepping, Zoro withdrew his fingers, prompting a groan for Sanji at the loss of contact before Zoro unzipped his pants and took out his hard member. 

Sanji blushed furiously upon seeing it. It was…rather big honestly. 

Zoro braced himself over Sanji as he lined up with the cook's entrance. Before he entered, Zoro looked into Sanji’s eyes, silently asking for permission. Sanji’s hazy blue eyes looked into Zoro’s grey one and he nodded, bracing himself for Zoro’s large member. 

The swordsman swallows before surging forward and burying himself deep within Sanji’s heat. 

Sanji moaned loudly as he took in Zoro’s impressive length. “Tight…” The swordsman whispered, using all of his self-control to not start ruthlessly thrusting into Sanji’s tight, hot hole.

Zoro stayed still, letting Sanji get used to his member. After a few moments, Sanji finally relaxed his body, opening his eyes and giving Zoro a small nod to continue. The swordsman collected himself for a moment before starting slow, experimental thrusts. Sanji moaned with each thrust, his hand gripping the sheets in pleasure. Soon, Zoro picked up the pace for f his thrusts, making Sanji moan louder. 

“Z-Zoro…! AH!” Sanji moaned when Zoro suddenly maneuvered Sanji onto his side, gripping the cook’s leg over his shoulder. “H-harder!” Zoro abided by Sanji's request, pace picking up as he thrusted harder and faster into Sanji, sweat coating his face and chest. 

“AH! AH! HAH! HA!” Sanji moaned, gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white. 

He was getting hotter, pressure was building up in his stomach as the thrusts became harder, faster.  _ Oh God,  _ it felt so good. 

Sanji was close, so close.

“Z-Zoro! I’m-I’m close…!” Sanji cried out, briefly opening his eyes to look at Zoro before a hard thrust to his prostate threw him off guard as he moaned louder, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Me…too…!” Zoro growled out, sweat dripping off his face, grip on Sanji’s legs growing tighter. “ _Fuck_ …! You feel…so fucking good…!” 

“You…too…! AH!” Sanji moaned, gripping the sheets even tighter. 

Zoro groaned again before leaning down to be closer to Sanji, making the cook moan at the new angle. They were closer to the edge, so close to release. 

“S-Sanji…! Sanji…!” Zoro groaned, opening his eye to look as Sanji, pouring as much love and passion he could into his one eye. “I-I love you…!” 

Sanji moaned, opening his beautiful blue eyes to look into the swordsman’s grey one, the same amount of love and passion in them as in Zoro’s. Sanji surged forward and kissed Zoro, the swordsman kissing back. They pulled apart after a few minutes and looked into each other’s eyes again, their climax so close now. 

“I love you too Zoro…” Sanji said softly, smiling at the swordsman. Zoro smiled back, kissing Sanji’s lips again before giving a very hard thrust, prompting moans from them again. 

Soon, Sanji gave a crying moan as he finally came on his chest and the sheets, his back arching and eyes shut. 

Zoro followed not soon after, giving a couple more thrusts before groaning as he too came into Sanji. 

The two stayed there, panting as they tried to calm their rapidly beating hearts. Zoro breathed in and out, looking at Sanji with warmth in his grey eye as he slowly pulled out of the cook, grabbing his discarded shirt and cleaned the both of them up as best he could and put his member back into his pants. The swordsman looked back at Sanji and brushed a couple sweaty strands of hair from his face, Sanji gave him a tired smile which Zoro returned. 

The swordsman maneuvered them to lay down comfortably and pulled Sanji to his chest, holding him tight. Sanji gave a happy hum, snuggling closer to Zoro as he gently stroked his scared chest. 

Soon, the cook fell asleep with a small smile on his face. The swordsman watched Sanji sleep for some time before holding him closer in his arms, gently kissing the top of Sanji’s gold hair as he closed his eye. As Zoro drifted to sleep, he hoped that Sanji would still be in his arms in the morning. 


End file.
